villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:DragonDude83/PE Proposal: Shredder (Live Action Movies)
And now I have another proposal from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise, this time from the Michael Bay films. Remember, that Pure Evil is NOT a badge of honor. That said, what do you think about Shredder (Live-Action Movies)? Who is Shredder? What Has He Done? Oroku Saki, aka, the Shredder, is an old powerful leader of the Foot Clan (In this universe, they’re more military than they are ninjas). He leads his clan to New York City, where they commit multiple crimes (Shredder has at least 32 murders) and helped him set up his reign of terror. With the help of Eric Sacks, Shredder has a plan set up with making a mutagen as an antidote to various toxins. After April O’Neal’s dad destroyed his lab, Shredder continued with his crime wave instead. When the Turtles started meddling with his plans, Shredder orders Karai to take the whole subway of tunnels full of people as hostages to draw the Turtles out (The Foot Clan have also planted bombs in the tunnels), only for the Turtles to save the hostages. When Eric Sacks revealed to Shredder the existence of the Turtles and Splinter and showed him their location, Shredder attacked their home in the sewers and has sadistically beaten Splinter nearly to death in front of the Turtles, forcing them to lay down their weapons and surrender in exchange for Splinter’s life. When April pierced a little hole in his armor with Raphael's sai, distracting him, Shredder has the Turtles knocked out and threw April across the room. Believing Splinter and Raphael had died, Shredder ordered the clan to blow up their home. As Sacks managed to drain a little bit of mutagen from the Turtles, Shredder takes it (but not before beating up Raphael) and tries to release the toxins upon the city. April knocks out Sacks, preventing the release of the toxins, but Shredder tries to knock the big spire itself down to the streets, thus trying to release the toxins anyway and kill at least 10 block streets worth of innocent people. The Turtles managed to defeat Shredder by throwing him off the building, destroying the mutagen, and getting him arrested. In Out of the Shadows, one year later, Shredder is sent to a high security prison for a life sentence. His Foot Clan breaks him out of the convoy, only for him to be teleported to Krang, who offers an alliance of sorts (promising him power in exchange for finding 3 pieces of his broken teleporter device, with which he could bring his Technodrome on the Earth and subjugate everyone). When Shredder succeeds in finding the details (transforming Bebop and Rocksteady into his mutant minions) and having Baxter Stockman build the portal, he orders his henchmen to forcefully bring Stockman in to their facility in Japan, when Stockman says that "We could be like gods", to which Shredder said "I will be a God and you will be what you've always been... a footnote". But when Shredder came back to the Technodrome, Krang revealed that he never had any intentions to share power with him, and freezes him to add to his "collection." Heinousness He has his Foot Clan commit crimes across New York City with at least 32 confirmed murders, orders his henchmen to take in hostage an entire subway worth of people and set the bombs there. Tries to release a deadly toxin into New York City and when that fails, tries to forcefully bring down the big spire with toxins on the streets by having it fall down from the tower. In Out of the Shadows, he was ready to sell out humanity to death and destruction at hands of Krang in exchange for power. Mitigating Factors Are you kidding me? He cares for no one but himself. Final Verdict Big yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals